


The Trouble With Robot Arms

by bigsueb



Category: Bucky - Fandom, Captain America (Movies), Steve Rogers - Fandom, Stucky - Fandom, Winter Soldier (Comics), horror smut, oops - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:51:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1738628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigsueb/pseuds/bigsueb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing can really go the way you want it when you're lying in bed, with your former best friend you thought was dead. Especially when said friend has a robot arm that pretty much has a mind of its own!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trouble With Robot Arms

Several months had passed since SHIELD was compromised. HYDRA agents were slowly taking g over; everything that could have gone wrong, did. Natasha was long gone, trying to find a new identity, and Sam was always coming and going. Then Steve. Steve was obsessed with Buck- The Winter Soldiers file. He had flipped through it so many times that he knew the information forwards and backwards. 

One morning around 4 a.m there was a knock at the door, he thought it was just Sam dropping by for another visit - offering company and advice - but when he opened the door, there HE stood. Steve wasn't quite sure which he it was; The Winter Soldier, the assassin. Or Bucky, his actual best friend that he thought he lost so long ago. 

Steve's eyes glanced to the left of the doorway, where his shield was. His mind was working quickly, calculating how fast he could grab his shield and pull it in front of himself before The Winter Soldier could land his first blow. 

Steve's thoughts came to a stop when the man in the doorway grumbled "I'm not here to fight you."  
His relief was only half joyus when he took a step forward, hand raised to drop on his shoulder, "Bucky... Then-."  
That's all he could manage before Bucky shoved passed him, dodging his touch and heading into the living room. Steve knew things would be difficult, but he never really thought it would be possible to reclaim his best friend. He shut the door, and locked the door -grabbed his shield just in case- before making his way towards Bucky. He propped the shield behind the couch, while watching the man pace back and forth. Steve didnt say a word, he didn't want to push, he just waited for it to come naturally, and be there when it did. 

It did come, eventually. Fifteen minutes had passed, and all was silent. Aside from the constant sound of hurried footsteps and the occsssional mutterings. Bucky finally spoke up, stammering, "I - I remember. I remember who I am, or... Or who I used to be."  
His gaze shot upward, his eyes meeting Steve's,  
"I remember who you are..." 

"What do you mean you remember? Not that long ago you tried to kill me! You looked at me like you didnt even know who I was."

Steve stood in front of Bucky where he had stopped moving,. He raised his hand and went to slap him. But he couldn't.

"How do you expect me to believe you!?" 

His hand was still up in the air, ready to strike. But the was frozen. He couldnt believe his best friend (and his enemy) could be here. He wanted to believe things could chanfe, but how could they? Bucky swatted away Steve's hand and plopped down on the couch, head in his hands. Steve was still glued to the spot, not sure what to do. He had a feeling something bad was going to happen. He took a gun out of the back of his trousers, cocked it, and held it to Bucky's head.

"I wanna believe you Buck, but I just can't. Not until you explain what's going on. And if you refuse, I swear to god I will shoot you!"

Bucky looked up, his eyes in the barrel of the gun. Refusing to look at Steve. For the fear of being killed if he made direct eye contact. 

"HYDRA. You know they experimented on me. They still do! But something went wrong, I regained all my memories. I remember what happened during the war. Before you became Captain America. Before all this shit happened! Steve, I wouldn't be here if I was lying. You would probably be dead by now if I was still him. The Winter Soldier."

Steve started to lower his gun, holding it at his side. Not sure if he was telling the truth or not, but how could he not be telling the truth? He was right, he would probably be dead by now. 

"Buck... I'm sorry."

Steve's gun fell from his hand and he just stood there, tears running down his face. 

Bucky stood up, wrapping his arms around Steve. 

"Its okay. I did wrong before. I know you probably still hate me. I would hate me too. If you want me to leave I will, and never come back. I swear I will."

Steve just shook his head, wrapping his arms around Bucky's lower back.

"Don't, don't go. Just don't. I don't wanna lose you again Buck."

Steve buried his head in his shoulder crying.

Bucky wasn't sure what to do. His only free arm was his metal one. But he didnt want to risk killing him. That arm still had a mind of its own. He was surprised it didnt go out of control yet. 

"Steve, please, stop crying. Please..." 

Steve lifted his head and wiped the tears from his face. 

"I'm sorry." 

Steve smiled at Bucky, and let go of his hold. But Bucky refused to. He didn't want to let him go. Not yet. It was nice. This. Whatever this was. Hugging. Being with Steve. It's been awhile. 

"Steve, I'm glad you understand. I really thought you were going to try and kill me. It would have been worth it though. Especially since you would have been the last thing I ever saw..."

Bucky just smiled, holding onto Steve as tight as he could without crushing him. Making sure he didnt get away. 

Steve's hands came up and met Bucky's face. Sliding his hair out of the way. His thumbs stroking his stuble. Then he pulled him closer, and kissed him. 

Bucky tried to break free at first, but he started to enjoy it. His hands slid into Steve's back pockets, and they were just standing there, kissing...

Steve started to lose his balance, and they both fell on the couch. He sat upon his knees and started laughing. 

"Sorry about that Buck."

Bucky grabbed his face and pulled him down.

"Don't be"

He winked, and they started going at it again. 

Steve sat up once again and started to remove his shirt, and Bucky did the same. After about a minute, they were both fully nude. 

They both moved to the bedroom, getting comfortable. Steve laying on the bed, and Bucky on top. 

Then his metal arm started to take crontol and grabbed Steve's cock. It started to vigorously stroke it. 

Steve moaning was the only thing that could be heard throughout the apartment. Bucky was even doing anything, he was just letting it go, not thinking of the consequences. It was hard enough to think anyway. With nails digging into his skin, and the moaning. 

His arm started to get more vigorous. Going so fast it looked like it was making a martini. His arm then shot up straight, still with a grip. 

He then looked down, and there was blood. Everywhere! Soaking into the sheets and on the both of them. He looked up to see something in his hand. Then a gasp like scream escaped his mouth. He looked back down at Steve, eyes wide.

"I... I'm so sorry! My... My arm! It took control!" 

Steve looked as though he was still enjoying something. But when Bucky spoke, he sat up and Bucky moved out of the way. Then an ear shattering scream came from him. 

"Wh-what did you do!?" 

Steve started to panic, not sure of what just happened. He had already lost a lot of blood. Bucky tried sticking it back on by force, but that just made things worse. More blood was squirting out. His grip finally let go, and started to sob. 

"Steve, I'm sorry!" 

Steve was just laying there, turning more pale by the second. Bucky bent down near his face. And started to kiss him. 

"Bucky..." 

Steve's hand reached up, and he started to stroke his face. 

"I love..."

Then he black out. 

Bucky started to scream, wanting his best friend back. His lover. He tried to shake him awake, but he had no luck.  
Then in the distance there was a faint beeping sound... Like an alarm clock. 

Steve awkoke with a jolt, screaming as he did so. He looked around, breathing heavy, then realised it was just a dream. He let out a sigh of relief and his breathing went back to normal. He uncovered the sheets, and like usual he wasn't wearing anything. He looked down, and there was nothing there, nothing but a nub. He started screaming again, then Bucky came rushing in. 

"Steve, whats with all the screaming!?"

Then he realised, Steve had the dream again. He went over and satbon the edge of the bed.

"Steve you were just reliving the dream again. You're fine. That happened months ago!"

Bucky leaned in and kissed his cheek. He then made his way to the door and stopped to turn around before heading out. 

"When you regain yourself, I made breakfast. Come on and eat."

Steve started to remember it happening, and he started calming down. He got out of bed, took a shower, and headed into the kitchen and had breakfast with Bucky.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first ever Stucky fic. So i hope everyone likes it! And feedback would be highly appreciated. Also. This was meant to be a joke, but it became a thing.. So. Yeah, its a little messed up.


End file.
